


Dinosaur

by darklyndsea



Series: Dinosaur!verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dinosaurs, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander realizes he's far in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur

Xander looked around, confused. One moment he'd been in the middle of the Sahara and the next he wasn't, and he didn't remember seeing any portals or anything. Wherever he was, he didn't think it was on Earth. Earth didn't have plants that large, like some sort of giant plants, except for a few species of demon plants which weren't any of these. Just to be careful, he edged away from the freakishly large plants and checked his satellite phone. No signal, of course, because he was in some hell dimension with freakishly large plants. He called for Willow, without the phone, because she'd told him that she could hear him calling for help no matter where he was, even if it was a hell dimension. But there wasn't a reply, no Willow suddenly appearing out of thin air to take him back to Earth, and the ground was starting to shake like there were multiple earthquakes in a row or something really heavy was walking.

Xander heard a roar from high above him, and he looked up, and up some more, to see the demon that was roaring. But it wasn't a demon that he saw, but a creature he recognized from watching _Jurassic Park_.

_Oh shit_, he thought, figuring he'd been flung back in time rather than into a hell dimension. _I don't want to be a dinosaur's lunch!_

**Author's Note:**

> Xander probably thinks it's a T. rex, because wouldn't you? But he's in Africa, so it's actually a Carcharodontosaurus.


End file.
